Childhood bliss
by SkysOrder
Summary: This is the story before before Menma died. This is the story that shows the never ending guilt that the friends of Menma held before she turns up again. This is the story that led to the breaking down of the Super Peace Busters.
1. HELLO, MY NAME IS JINTA YADOMI

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai'**

**This is my second story. Enjoy! I post longer chapters next time! I know that this rather short!**

**CHAPTER 1: ****HELLO, MY NAME IS JINTA YADOMI!**

"Yay! I am going to make more friends today! I am going to have the most number of friends in the world!" An energetic boy punched the air. He black hair swayed around as he jumped in joy. His parents looked at him and smiled. Their child had never looked depressed and was always cheerful. A "born leader" was what he was called by his parents. He had the ability to convince kids around his age to follow him and play with him. He was never alone, never depressed.

"My my, who are you, little boy?" The boy's mother asked. She was a beautiful woman and had a charming smile. Her dress swayed with the gentle breeze. Her brown hair was neat and tidy.

"Don't you know?" The little boy asked. "I am Jinta." The boy then continued with the air of supremacy around him.

"I am Jinta Yadomi, the man that will help people and make friends with everyone!"

"Haha, my boy. You are too young to be a man. Aren't you just cute?" The boy's father embraced him.

"Dad, I'll be a man when I grow up. I am already 7 years old!" Jinta declared.

"You will be a man, a wonderful and cute young man." His father answered.

"Thank you, Dad! Off I go!" Jinta ran out of the house and towards the nearby park to meet his friends.

"Jinta, be careful! Don't fall!" His mother called out after him.

"No worries, Mom!"

* * *

><p>"Is my hair messy, is there anything on my face?" a curly haired girl asked her mother for the very last time as she looked in the mirror. "Please tell me!"<p>

"No, dear. You look like an angel. You have beautiful curly brown hair and there is nothing on your face." He mother replied patiently. She was wondering why her daughter was so uptight about her looks.

"Really? I am meeting Jintan today. I can't look terrible." The little girl adjusted her spectacles. She was very nervous. She had always tried to look good in front of Jinta. _I can't look bad in front of him. I just can't!_

"You really look fine. You are my daughter. You are Naruko Anjo."

"Aww, Mom. You don't have to tell me that."

"Hm. Done. Well, looks like you are ready to go out."

"Thank you, Mom!" Anjo thanked as she put on her favourite shoes.

"Take care and have fun!"

"Yes, Mom!"

Anjo ran out of her house, running towards the park where she was meeting Jinta.

* * *

><p>"This is amazing! He is just so cool!" A short boy with a crew cut shouted in joy.<p>

"We are going to do some cool things again! Anything he does is just amazing!" The boy couldn't stop his excitement from overflowing.

"Tetsudo Hisakawa, please contain your excitement. You might fall and hurt yourself!" His mother scolded.

"No problem! I'll pick myself up if I do fall. I am going to meeting my amazing friend today!

"Yes, I know. You better go now before you are late."

"I'm going!" Tetsudo announced and he ran out to the nearby park to meeting his amazing friend, Jinta.

* * *

><p>"Going out, Atsumu?"<p>

"Yes, Mom." A boy with light brown hair replied.

"I am going to meet my friends in the park.

"Together with the girl next door?"

"Yes. Her name is Chiriko."

"Have fun! Be back home for lunch!"

"Yes, Mom!"

Atsumu walked out of his house and saw a girl with short dark blue hair, holding a small green file waiting for him.

"Well, let's go. They are waiting." Chiriko said.

"Yes, let's go." Atsumu put his hands into his pockets and walked towards to the park with Chiriko beside him.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Over here!"Jinta shouted and waved. Tetsudo saw his amazing friend with his other 3 friends waiting for him.<p>

"That was cool, Jintan! Getting here so fast." Tetsudo commented.

"Poppo, you should be punctual, everyone had to wait for you." Anjo scolded, tapping Tetsudo on his head.

"Heh heh, I'm sorry, Anaru." Tetsudo apologised to Anjo.

"Poppo, glad that you can come." Chiriko said.

"Of course I'm allowed to come, Tusuruko. Kids are supposed to play, am I right, Yukiatsu?" Tetsudo asked.

"Yes, but we can't be kids forever." Atsumu replied coldly.

"Enough of this talk, let's go to the playground!" Jinta shouted.

"Hai!" His little group shouted. "Let's go!"

They ran towards the playground as fast as their legs could allowed them. They were not going to let this beautiful Saturday morning go to waste. They would never allow that. Kids were supposed to play.

Jinta was in the lead shouting, "Let's go! Let's go!" Tetsudo was catching up to his speed and shouting, "This is so amazing, Jintan!" Behind them, Anjo was shouting, "Wait up, Jintan!" Atsumu and Chiriko ran closely behind.

"Let's play the slide!" Jinta suggested. The group of friends ran to the playground and dashed towards the slide. Jinta went first. He always was.

They ran around playing catch and with the playground's equipment. They were enjoying themselves there. At a corner, a girl was watching them play. She wore a plain white dress with a blue string ribbon tied near her collar. She had long beautiful white hair and was very shy. After watching them play, she decided to muster every ounce of her courage to ask from a request from them. Yes, she should do that.

"H-hello, m-my name i-is Meiko Honma. You m-may call m-me Men-menma. M-may I play w-with y-you?" She asked as she approached the boy with black hair.

"Heh?" The boy gave a surprise look at her.

The girl was paralyzed with shock.

A group of 4 kids stopped running and walked towards the boy.

The boy then smiled at Mieko and said. "Hello, my name Jinta Yadomi. You may call me Jintan. Yes, you may play with us!"

Mieko was stunned. She didn't expect anyone to play with her. She then relaxed and blushed.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed and smiled brightly at her newly found friend.

**Well, Menma have new friends! From the next chapters onwards, I shall use their nicknames. For example, Jintan instead of his real name Jinta. Hmm, what do you all readers think of this chapter? Please do drop in reviews! I will love to read your reviews!**


	2. THE GIRL THAT JUST ENTERED OUR SCHOOL

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai'**

**This is my second story. Enjoy! Please do write reviews! Seeing reviews will encourage me to write more chapters! They also do make me happy! It will be the best if you put in some points to improve on! Thank you very much!**

**CHAPTER2: ****THE GIRL THAT HAD JUST ENTERED OUR SCHOOL**

"Jinta, wake up or you will be late for school." Jinta's mother called out.

"Haaiiii." Jintan replied sleepily. I_t is Monday morning already. Yes, Monday, the start of the school week. _

"It is Monday again." Jintan moaned. "I should suggest that the school allow us to have more days to play." Jintan went and brushed his teeth.

"But I know that it is impossible."

Jintan had dressed and had their breakfast. He left the house with his parents waving him goodbye. Normally, parents will bring their 7 year-old child to school. Well, unless their child had strongly objected the idea. A normal 7 year-old kid will logically not object. Unfortunately, 'logical' isn't a word that will appear and apply to Jintan. He had rejected his parent's wishes to bring him to school. "It's not very cool to let people know that a 7 year-old is not mature enough to walk to school by himself." Was what Jintan had said. His parents had tried to reason to him that it has nothing to do about being cool and that a 7 year-old kid may not be very mature. Jintan had ignored it all. Well, he just walked to school alone and had never met any trouble at all. His parents gave him credit and praise for that.

"Hey, Jintan!" A familiar voice rang out.

"Huh? Oh, it is you, Anaru." Jintan looked behind as he stopped. The curly haired girl ran forward and caught up with him.

"Finally... Please do not go off without me. You do know that my parents had left for work early in the morning. You are so mean, Jintan." Anaru panted.

"Well, it is all right since you had caught up with me!" The black haired boy replied. His hair swayed as he turned and face Anaru.

"It is not all right! Not all right!" Anaru shouted as she shook her head in disagreement. "Wait for me next time, will you?" Anaru looked at Jintan with her ever-so cute eyes.

"I-I... Um, all right then. Come on. We are going to be late if we don't run." Jintan blushed after seeing Anaru and dashed forward.

"Hey, wait up! There is still half an hour more till school starts! Hey! I said wait up!" Anaru yelled and ran after Jintan. _Why in the world am I always running after him?_

"Not late for school. But late for our meeting with the Poppo, Tsuruko and Yukiatsu! Don't you remember?" Jintan replied, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh, that." Anaru realised. "Just wait up! You are running too fast!"

"Just run, don't talk!" Jintan suggested as he continued running.

Anaru simply ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aww, aren't Jintan and Anaru late?" Poppo commented.

"Let's just wait for them. This isn't the first time they are late. Together." Yukiatsu said. He yawned and sat down on his chair.

The trio were in their classroom, waiting for the other 2 members of their group to show up. They were used to waiting for them. Waiting for them together, waiting for both Jintan and Anaru to show up together. It was normal for both of them to reach school together. Jintan and Anaru were like a pair that they could never separate, though it was known that Anaru was the one that refused to let anyone near Jintan, thus Jintan was always teased by other students. Jintan had ignored them. Much to Anaru's dismay, Jintan had always tried to avoid her, or rather, her bone crushing hugs.

"Sorry that we, no, I mean, sorry that I am late!" Jintan dashed into the classroom, flustered.

"Wait up, Jintan!" a bespectacled girl entered the room after Jintan. "Ah, good morning everyone!"

"Stop fooling around and come here. Remember, we are going to discuss the place where we will use as our common meeting and playing place today!" Yukiatsu scolded. "We do not have time for both you to play around."

"Haha, cool down." Jintan ran jumped over a desk, did a flip and landed on his seat, which was beside Yukiasu.

"That was amazing, Jintan!" Poppo exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"It was nothing," Jintan replied and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "You flatter me. I'll teach you how to do a flip safely someday."

"You are so cool, Jintan! Thank you!" Poppo thanked.

"No problem, let's us think about a place to meet up and play." Jintan sat down and made himself comfortable.

"I don't see why we should have a fixed place of meeting up." Anaru spoke up as she went towards them. "Isn't it all right if we just meet up at the playground?"

"We can't just keep on playing. Remember, we will grow up and there will be a lot more responsibility, not to say that there will be much more homework to do." Yukiatsu said.

"Let's just deal with it later on! We are just 7 year old kids. We ought to have fun." Jintan pointed out.

"That's why I said that we will grow up." Yukiatsu replied.

"Shall we build a tree house or something?" Poppo suggested.

"That shall be it!" Jintan exclaimed.

"We just need some plants of wood, some nails and a tree." Anaeru thought aloud. "What do you think about the idea to build a tree house, Tsuruko?"

"It is fine." Tsuruko answered.

"Let's do it then!" Jintan roared with enthusiasm.

"Right class, get ready for homeroom now." The teacher entered the classroom.

"Stand." The class president commanded. The whole class stood up.

"Bow." The class president bowed, followed by the whole class.

"Class, you may sit." The teacher smiled.

"From today onwards, there will be a new student in our class. Please introduce yourself."

A shy girl that was hiding behind the teacher came out and blushed. She had beautiful long white hair.

"That is..." Jintan couldn't believe his eyes.

"H-hello, e-everyone. M-my name i-is M-meiko Honma. Y-you can call be M-menma. Nice to meet all of you!" The girl introduced herself, and her light blue eyes looked timidly at the whole class.

And saw Jintan.

Menma blushed even more.

There were mummers of, "She is so cute!", "What beautiful eyes she have." and "I wish she will sit beside me."

"Okay, Menma, you may pick a sit." The teacher gestured.

Menma walked forward past the rows and sat right beside Jintan.

"What?" Anaru was shocked. How in the world did she lose Jintan to a new girl that had just joined their class?

_When did she get so close to Jintan?_ Anaru was bewildered. _How did she even manage to do it?_

"Ehh, Anaru, is there something wrong?" The teacher asked. "Do you feel sick? Do you need to rest for a bit?"

There were snickers of, "Oh, that is Jintan's wife.", "Oh, look how lovely dovey they are." and "Anaru is jealous."

Anaru blushed, ignored the mummers of her classmates and said, "Nothing, Sawada- sensei."

"Really?" Her teacher asked.

"No, really, I feel fine." Anaru replied. She rubbed her hands in embarrassment, embarrassed by her sudden outburst.

"All right then. If you do not feel fine then please inform sensei." Sawada-sensei told Anaru. "All right! Let's take attendance now!"

Anaru was getting nervous. _What shall I do? Someone please tell me how!_

Jintan looked at Anaru. _Why is she feeling so sad? Did we do anything wrong? Hey, I remembered that no one offended her. I guess I'll buy her an ice cream to cheer her up later. _Jintan smiled at his own thought of making Anaru smile.

Poppo, Yukiatsu and Tsuruko thought, I am not sure_ what will Anaru do next. Will she fly into a rage? Jintan, you had better be prepared!_

Menma just smiled at them, _I am glad that I have friends here! I'm so excited! It was the right decision to choose this school then!_

**Oh, what is going to happen? Did Memna stand in the way of Anaru and Jintan? From this chapter onwards, I shall use their nicknames. For example, Jintan instead of his real name Jinta. Hmm, what do you all readers think of this chapter? Please do drop in reviews! I will love to read your reviews! Till the next, chapter, enjoy everything you have, all right?**


	3. MIXED BLOOD

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai'**

**This is my second story. Enjoy! Please do write reviews! Seeing reviews will encourage me to write more chapters! They also do make me happy! It will be the best if you put in some points to improve on! Thank you very much!**

**CHAPTER 3: ****MIXED BLOOD**

Menma smiled at Jintan. Jintan smiled back. It seems that both of them were going to be great friends. Menma had already been in school for 3 weeks and the group had been very friendly towards her. Anaru had also accepted Menma as part of their little group, and had tried to imitate Menma. Menma was prefect, according to Anaru. She had beautiful blue eyes and long beautiful hair. In class, Menma was smart and had been able to answer almost every question that the teacher asked. Anaru had been very envious of Menma and had also asked Menma to lend her on of her plain white dress to try on, not to mention coach her in studies too. The group had also visited Menma's house, but that was faced with a little resistance from Menma herself. It was during a typical day after school when Menma strongly objected them visiting her house.

"Why can't we? You don't have anything to hide. Or do you?" Jintan teased.

"That is mean, Jintan. I don't have anything to hide!" Menma shouted, her face going a bit red from Jintan's teasing.

"So why wouldn't you let us over?" Yukiatsu asked. "You shouldn't be that protective of your room am I right?"

"I am!" Menma declared.

"I would like to see your room, Menma." Tsuruko said. "I would like to see how your room looks like." She had her notepad with her, and was anticipating the visit.

"Tsuruko, why? I have a normal room! A room just like any other girl!" Menma was like protesting against the idea of visiting her house, especially her room.

"Then I would like to see a normal room then! I've never seen one. Mine was abnormal according to my mother." Anaru blushed at the thought of her mother asking her to clear up her room.

"Not you too, Anaru!" Menma cried out. She was really embarrassed.

"Why, Menma, why?" Poppo asked. "I am also interested in seeing your room!" Poopo was ever so enthusiastic.

"Poopo. I can't just let people come into my house you know!" Menma protested and waved her hands signalling 'no'.

"So you let aliens into your house then!" Poppo concluded.

Silence. Everyone was dumbstruck by his conclusion.

"No! I do not mean that!" Menma suddenly shouted, cutting through the silence, embarrassed.

"You are so mean! You only allow aliens into your house and not humans!"

"No no! There are no aliens in my house!"

"There must be! You don't allow people in because there are aliens right? You are as amazing as Jintan!"

"No! I said there are no aliens!" Menma was getting redder and redder by the second.

"Then, please allow use into your house then." Jintan said calmly. _Poppo, you may want to stop your teasing._

"Really? Must I?" Menma asked shyly.

"Yes. If you do that, I shall let everyone, including you to my house. We shall have a party then."

"Really? Menma is so happy!" Menma shouted in joy.

"Jintan, really? We can come over to your house? That is so cool!" Poppo exclaimed. He had never felt so happy before. It was like a dream, visiting his idol's house.

"Really, Jintan? We've been to your house countless times." Anaru whined.

"You mean you had come over to my house countless times." Jintan pointed out. "Poppo has not even been to my house even once."

"Anaru knows that." The bespectacled girl bowed her head.

"I'll need to tell my mother about our visit." Menma said, blushing. She had never invited any friends back home before.

"Really, thank you." Yukiatsu thanked Menma. "Is it all right if we drop by tomorrow?"

"Sure. What about around 2 in the afternoon?" Menma suggested.

"Then it's settled! 2 in the afternoon! I know that we are always free in the afternoons!" Jintan was enthusiastic.

"So, we shall meet 15 minutes earlier at the park that we usually hang out." Poppo declared.

"Okay then. We need to go now before it gets too late. My parents will scold me if I reach home late." Tsuruko said. "See you." She was tapping her feet nervously.

"Yes, it is getting quite late. We have to go." Jintan said. "See you all tomorrow!"

The group dispersed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"My friends are coming! They are coming!"

Menma cheered as she ran home. It was really the first time she had her friends over at her house.

"Menma, wait up!" Poppo complained. The group was way ahead of him and he was panting. "Menma, you are too fast!"

"Come on, Poppo! Aren't you excited about coming to my house?" Menma skipped and turned to face Poppo.

"I am… but are you sure that there are no aliens?" Poppo asked. His imagination had begun to scare him. Aliens, as he saw on a website, were mysterious creature that abducted little children when disguised as an adult. Poppo, as he was then, was terrified, thus being hesitant about going over to Menma's house.

"No aliens at all!" Memna reassured Poppo. "Why will there be aliens in my house anyway?"

"Be..because…" Poppo gave up. He couldn't think of a reason to support his suspicion.

"Relax." Jintan patted Poopo's back. "I don't think that there will be any aliens at all. There are no aliens in the world; the scientists said so, believe them."

Jintan's words worked like a miracle. Poppo's muscles had immediately loosened and Poopo went back to his usual cheerful mood, but still bearing some suspicion about the aliens.

"Thanks you, Jintan. I feel much better." Poopo thanked.

"We're here!" Menma announced as she stopped in front of her house. It was ordinary. It was house with white paint as the base and a red roof. That was all, nothing more, nothing less. Poppo was disappointed at the sight of Menma's house. He was expecting some sort of western-style house and he was disappointed by the sheer simplicity of it. However, he was also relieved as his thoughts of having aliens in Menma's house completely vanished.

"Menma…I apologise for suspecting that your house have aliens." Poppo bowed his head apologetically. It had to be done, he had to apologise.

"It's all right!" Menma flashed a smile. "It's a joke wasn't it?" Menma had innocently replied him. "Well, please come in."

"Sorry for intruding." Menma's friends said as they entered.

"I'm back!" Menma called out into the house.

"Welcome back!" A response was heard as a young lady came out. "Hello! Your Meiko's friends, am I right?"

"Good afternoon." Jintan bowed as he greeted Menma's mother. The others followed his actions and bowed too. Menma had characteristics that are similar to her mother. Her sparkling blue eyes, straight hair and slightly pale skin.

"Mama!" Menma ran towards her mother. "These are my friends! I promised that I'll bring friends here, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. Well, Meiko, be a good host then." Menma's mother said. "I'll bring you kids some cookies. Is it all right?"

"Yes! Thank you!" The small group cheered.

"I'll bring them later. See you in a while." Menma's mother went to the kitchen.

"Let's go to my room! It's on the 2nd floor!" Menma gestured to the spiral stairway near the living room. "I've cleaned it yesterday!" Menma was a tiny bit embarrassed as she stated her next sentence. "There's quite a number of soft toys… you're not going to laugh at me right?"

"No, I'll scold those that laugh. My room have quite a number of soft toys too!" Anaru assured Menma as they climbed the stairs. It was true; she was overly obsessed with soft toys and had always cuddled them before she slept.

"A…all right." Menma's fingers touched the door handle. _Here goes nothing! _Menma thought as her hand tightened on the handle. _Anaru promised that she'll scold them if they laugh! Why am I so nervous? It's my own room! _She shut her eyes as she pushed the handle down swing the door inwards, revealing her room.

"Woah!" Jintan exclaimed as he saw Menma's room. It was neat and tidy and wasn't like his room at all. That was a book shelve and it was filled with books. There was also a small table in the centre of the room, which had a stationary set at the right side of the table. Her bed was placed next to the window and had soft toys on it. There was another shelve with an array of soft toys, all neatly placed according to height. The room was brightly lit with the sun rays.

"It feels… so refreshing." Tsuruko and Anaru commented.

"Ye…yeah." Yukiatsu agreed as he felt a gentle breeze that entered the room.

"Awesome…" Poppo had decided that simplicity is best.

"Umm… it's very embarrassing if you look at it too much…"Menma blurted out. "Would you please sit down?" Menma swiftly ushered her visitors to sit around the table.

"Thank you." Her visitors sat down.

"I do hope that my room isn't really that messy." Menma said.

"Nonono! It is really tidy! It's even tidier than mine."Jintan told Menma. "I'm really impressed by your room."

"Yes, I agree. You also do have a lot of soft toys!" Anaru looked at the soft toys that were on Menma's bed. "May I hug 1 of sure?" Anaru asked. Her request was quickly accepted and she went forward to hug 1 of them.

"Menma, do you learn other languages?" Yukiatsu suddenly asked.

"Why did you ask that random question?" Poopo questioned Yukiatsu. It wasn't a very common question to ask in a children's gathering and Poppo was quite certain that this question may lead to a very academic genre of discussion.

"Um, yes. I learn Russian too." Menma admitted. "My mother is a Russian and thus I learn Russian as my 2nd language. I'm a mixed blood."

"That explains the book with the title that I didn't understand." Yukiatsu pointed at one of the books.

"Actually, I was afraid that you all will hate me because I'm not pure Japanese…" Menma looked at Jintan.

"Why would we?" Jintan replied. "We're friends, even when you're a mixed blood. We'll always be friends." He gave a huge smile to Menma.

Knock! The door opened and Menma's mother came in with the promised cookies. "Hello, here are some cookies I learnt to bake when I was in Russia, please try them." Menma's mother placed the cookies at the centre of the table, and sat beside Menma.

"Those cookies look delicious!" Anaru exclaimed. She looked as if she was going to pounce on them.

"Please help yourselves. Mama's cookies are delicious!" Menma took the chance to praise her mother in front of her friends.

"Well, thank you for the food!" The children thanked and they attacked the cookies.

"Meiko, are you happy that you've found a bunch of true friends?" Menma's mother whispered to her daughter as the children ate the cookies.

"Yes. I'm very happy." Menma gave a bright smile. However, this time when Menma smiled, the look of loneliness that once resided in her eyes vanished instantly.

The look of loneliness that only Jintan had detected.

**Scold me if you want to. It's been months since the last update. But fear not! I'm giving it a 350 volts charge to get this fan fiction alive! Hmm, what do you all readers think of this chapter? Please do drop in reviews! I will love to read your reviews! Till the next, chapter, enjoy everything you have, all right?**


End file.
